RikuXNamine: The oneshot collection
by Englishhedgehog13
Summary: Latest chapter summary: Fun has many different meanings. When the hottest guy on earth shows up, he has his own ideas of fun.
1. Homework

**A/N: Howdy guys and welcome to the only romantic fic I will evar write that doesn't have any lemons in it. If I can resist that is. I have a question. Where the heck did the Namiku fics go? Back in the day, fics on the pairing were made pretty often, but now they are never made anymore. Literally never. And it's not like the shippers have gone, since I still see them often. So that's one of the reasons why I'm making this. And I ship these two together like crazy. Srsly, how can you not ship it? It's beautiful. Anyway, that's enough** **A/N. Let's do dis.**

**Chapter 1: Homework**

"Please Riku! Just this once and never again!" Namine had been begging for the past hour and the silver haired teen was really getting ticked off. "It's your work, Namine. Not mine! Besides I have enough work as it is." Riku must have said that 1000 times in the last hour. He slouched on his bed, until he felt arms pulling at his knee. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease. If I don't pass then my parents will lock me in a cupboard with only dead spiders to eat." Namine was clearly enjoying herself a lot more than he was. "Your parents are the nicest people in existence! If you committed murder, they would just say "well it could be worse." Riku really did like Namine, but she said some stupid things when she was begging.

"If you do it, I'll love you forever!" If she wasn't being sarcastic, Riku would have said yes in a heartbeat to that. "Well then you'd clearly love me enough to respect my wish to not do your work." Riku replied with a smirk. Namine's playful smile was starting to get overtaken by frustration. Damn, he was good at this. There was only one way that Namine could get Riku to do her bidding.

Namine gently let go of Riku's leg and stood up Infront of him. The silver haired teen wondered what was going through her mind but he didn't have to wait long to find out. With one finger, she pushed him so his back was on his bed and climbed on top of him. Riku had turned complete red. Namine leaned down so her face was inches away from his and gave the most adorable face she had. "Riku. Please help me. I'd be so grateful." He hated the power this girl had over him. He really did. But he could find a way to get her back later.

Girls are evil.

(3 hours later...)

"Ok Namine, it's finally done." Riku handed her a full, 5 pages of work. The things he did. Namine sat down on his bed and read it through, while he drummed his fingers on the table. Once she was done, she gave a light smile. "Thanks." She then turned to leave, but Riku was not happy with that. "Really? Nothing else? No reward for all that effort?" He asked. The blonde smiled and waved her finger at him. "Nothing for you, till I get the grade." She walked out of his room like it was no big deal. "Oh no you don't!" With that, Riku stormed to the much slower Namine and tackled her to the ground. This was their friendship in a nutshell.

The next day  
"5 pages!? I barely wrote 3 paragraphs!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi giggled, while Riku facepalmed. "Well we know what mark you're getting." He said, grinning. Before Sora got the chance to respond, the trio heard Riku's name being screamed from a distance. Riku turned to where the voice was coming from, but before he could process what was Infront of him, arms were being thrown around his neck. It was amazing that he still managed to stand up. "Um, I'm happy to see you too Namine. Now please get off of me." He had completely forgotten about the two giggling teens behind him. Namine pulled away, still beaming at him. "I got full marks! 50/50! Miss Leonhart, said I was an undiscovered genius."

"Well you're certainly a genius at taking credit." Riku replied, smiling. Namine giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thanks Riku." And she walked off, completely unaware that she had just left her best friend in a daze. But no daze could stop him from hearing the awwwwws that came from his two other friends. "Shaddup!" He yelled, but that only made them more amused.

On the plus side, helping out Namine didn't seem like a bad idea anymore

**A/N: If anyone else wrote this fic, they would probably replace Riku with Roxas. But I ain't doing that. So if you are a Namiku shipper like me, feel free to PM me a oneshot request and I will probably do it. If no one makes a request, I'll rely on my own brain. And while I ain't writing any lemons for this story, I will happily write implied sex. Cos I'm a teen and that is all we think about. And DO NOT by any means make a request via a review, cos then I will probably ignore it. Despite that, don't forget to review this chapter or else, Namine will make you do 5 hours of homework.**


	2. CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?

**Title: CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT**

**Requester: Myself**

"I can't believe you, Sora! You complete jerk!" Kairi had run out of objects to throw at her brunette boyfriend, so she had resorted to food. Sora rose from under the table, looking more like an expensive dinner than a human being. "Are you done, sweetheart?" He casually asked as egg dripped down his forehead. "We were so close Sora. So close! They were just about to kiss, when you had to go and screw everything up!" At least Kairi had decided to not pummel Sora with yesterday's meal. "Hey, Roxas pushed me into Namine! How is that my fault!?" Sora walked over to Kairi, but when he felt apple pie slip down his neck, he decided that staying still was a much better idea. "Whatever. I'd slap you but touching you doesn't seem very appealing right now." Sora opened his mouth to object but was stopped by her finger over his mouth. "I don't want to hear a word from you unless it's another idea of how to get Riku and Namine together." Kairi went to pull up a chair, and sat down facing Sora. Not wanting anymore meals trickling down his body, Sora stood like a statue as he thought. "Well, there's a fireworks display going on near Roxas's house tomorrow. Could we do something then?"

Sora clearly had the right idea because in an instant, Kairi jumped out of her chair and beamed at him. "Sora, you're a genius!" Kairi looked like she had won the lottery, while Sora was in complete confusion. "um well... of c-course I am. Duh." Kairi continued to stare happily at Sora, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. "So, why am I a genius, exactly?" He asked, making Kairi giggle. "Come on Sora, it's obvious! All we have to do, is get them onto the balcony in Roxas's house since that is the romantic area in his house. Then we lock them in till they make out!" Kairi clearly thought this idea was flawless. But Sora, sure didn't. "err aren't there a few problems with that?" It was adorable how naive his redheaded lover was at times. "Of course not. It's perfect!" Kairi walked over to behind Sora and starting pushing him. "H-Hey, what's the big idea?" Sora quickly turned around and gently grabbed Kairi's hands to stop her. "Well we've got to get you cleaned up. Anyone who sees you will want you for breakfast." Sora realised what she was thinking and pouted. "I'm 15, Kairi and I don't need anyone washing me." As much as he didn't want to, his mind quickly changed when Kairi gave him her incredibly cute look that basically said do-my-bidding. Sora sighed. "Fineeeeeee." Kairi smiled and continued pushing him towards the bathroom.

(TWANSITION)

"Kairi, we have a problem!" Sora yelled over the loud music. "YOU HAVE A WHAT!?" Kairi yelled back even louder. Sora sighed, and dragged her out of the dancefloor, into the hallway. "Roxas told me that when he was texting Namine last night, she said that she had an argument with Riku." Kairi's eyes widened. But she was far too determined to stop the plan now. "I don't care! Once we lock them in the balcony, they are not coming out of there till we see them makeout!" This girl scared Sora sometimes. He sighed and gave a light smile. "Whatever you say. Is everything ready?" He asked. Kairi's grin answered the question enough. "Yep. I just told Namine to arrive, looking as sexually attractive as possible." Sora chuckled and awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. "Doesn't that sound kinda suspicious?" Kairi simply shrugged her shoulders. Then something occurred to Sora. "Wait, how are we going to get them both to the balcony anyway without them suspecting anything anyway?" He asked curiously. "I don't know! I can't think of everything." Kairi got very frustrated when under pressure. "How long till the fireworks start?" Sora glanced at the clock to the side. "About an hour." Kairi couldn't keep still, both from excitement and worry. "Come on Namine, we need you."

"What do you need Namine for?" The two teens jumped at the sudden voice before they realised who it was. They turned to meet their silver friend. "Oh, er ... hi Riku." Riku smiled like he does, so well. "Hey! So what do you need Namine for?" He asked again. Sora took a glance at Kairi, hoping she would think fast. "um..." Kairi stared at the ceiling, trying to think of an explanation. "We need her because ... it's no fun if there is one missing out of the group." Kairi finished. Riku stared at her for a bit, and she was sure he would accuse of her of lying. But to her surprise, he just smiled. "Fair enough then." Sora and Kairi quickly lightened up, but inside was the biggest sigh of relief. This also caused the awkwardness to skyrocket. "Soooo, what's the deal with Roxas and Xion?" Riku broke the silence. Kairi giggled. "They are totally in love." Sora and Riku's eyes widened at her comment. "But they're brother and sister." Sora pointed out. But that didn't stop Kairi from gazing dreamily. "It doesn't matter when the love is strong." Riku turned to look at Sora. "She's your girlfriend, Sora. This is your problem." Sora punched Riku's arm but that only made him grin harder. "Hey guys!" Came a voice from a few feet away. The three recognised the voice in an instant and turned to greet their friend. But each of them lost their voice at the sight before them. When Kairi told Namine to come here, looking attractive, she really took it to heart.

Somehow, Namine's hair managed to look even neater as it curled onto her shoulder. Her dark purple dress was sparkling all the way down to her upper legs. It fit perfectly onto her hourglass body. Sora and Riku were no fashion artists but even they could tell that she put a lot of time into her makeup. Her eyes really stood out more. The group clearly didn't realise how long they were staring at Namine for before she let out a rather loud cough to get their attention.

(We interrupt this fanfic to say that describing how Namine looks is really awkward for me. I have zero fashion sense, and am never doing that again. That is all)

"Oh uh, sorry." Sora scratched his neck, blushing. Kairi was smiling in admiration. And Riku had his back to the wall trying desperately to not look at her. He wasn't doing a good job. Namine walked up to Sora and Kairi. "So, how are you guys?" She asked, smiling at them. "We're fine. Just waiting for the main event." Kairi replied. If only Namine knew what the main event really was. "Yeah. It's been a while since the three of us have hung out at something like this." Namine put huge emphasis on the "three." It was obvious that, what she said stung Riku, so Kairi slid her arm over Sora's shoulder. "Sora, honey. Can we please talk in private?" Sora knew that if he declined, she might slit his throat. "Um, sure." They wondered round the corner, leaving a confused Namine with an awkward Riku.

"Sora, this was not how the night was meant to go." Kairi gave the most frustrated whisper possible. "It's not my fault! And besides, there is always next time." Sora gave a light smile, trying to cheer her up. But instead, she punched his arm. "I am sick of hearing you say that every time we try this. You are getting them on the balcony right now!" Kairi pointed her finger at Sora. "What? How the heck am I supposed to that!?" Sora tried to be reasonable but Kairi was not having it. "Now, Sora! Do something!" So Sora yelled the first thing that came to his mind. "I think I hear Roxas dying from the balcony!" And Riku and Namine stormed upstairs. Kairi watched them run off then turned to look at Sora, who let out a small chuckle. "Well it worked, didn't it?" Kairi just sighed. "Let's just lock them in."

"Well today we learned, that Sora likes a sick joke every now and then." Riku turned to leave as Namine followed behind. Sora and Kairi were on the other side, pulling at the door like their life depended on it. Riku grabbed the door knob and pulled at the door. It took every piece of strength that Sora and Kairi had ever gained to keep the door in place. Once Riku finally gave up, much to their relief, he banged on the door for a bit, giving the occasional scream for help. When he finally gave up, the two teens gave a big sigh of relief. Namine got the hint that the door was jammed shut, and decided to walk over to the balcony, just as planned. Rku went to the other side and admired the view. Unfortunately, just because they were forced into the same room together, doesn't mean they would talk. Until Riku finally decided to say something.

"So, why did ya do it?" Riku's voice caused Namine to snap out of gazing outside. "huh?" Riku leaned back against the wall, facing her. "Why did you try to cut my hair last night?" he knew that the blonde would struggle to find an answer. But he didn't understand why she had turned pink. Namine, on the other hand, was dying to think of a lie that he would believe. "B-Because I don't think you could see well at all." And just like that, the innocent and adorable attitude that Riku loved so much, snapped him back to his usual personality. "Nice try, Nami." He smirked, and Namine looked at him in confusion. "My hair only just hovers above my eyes. I can see fine." He continued to stare at her until she gave an accurate reply. Sora and Kairi slowly opened the door a crack, and peered through.

"I thought that if I didn't do it, you might never do it yourself."

"Nami, you know full well, that I take care of myself."

"I didn't think it looked nice like that."

"I catch you staring all the time."

"I thought it didn't match with your clothes!"

"I'm wearing the same thing I wore yesterday."

Riku was very clearly having fun with this. But Namine was reaching meltdown. Before she realised what she was saying, she blurted out:

"I just really like your eyes, okay!?"

Needless to say, her laid back friend had not been ready for that. He continued to stare at her, eyes much wider than before. It took every ounce of strength that Kairi had to not yell "awwwww!" Namine wondered what he was thinking, if he felt uncomfortable, or was just in shock. Well she now had 3 choices. She could walk away while he regained his composure, wait some more, or throw her arms around him and love him forever. Why was it that the riskiest choices were always the most appealing? But to her surprise, his eyes softened down to their usual state and his trademark smile game back. Namine would have been completely ok with that, if he wasn't a foot infront of her.

"So, are there any other things you have to tell me?" He teased. The two eavesdropping teens watching them, were boiling with excitement, but determined to not ruin the moment. Namine had no idea if this reaction was what she wanted or not. Was he messing with her, or did he actually want to know? She could either say no and change the subject or be completely honest. As long as she started slow, it couldn't be too bad. She looked up to meet his eyes and wanted to rip that smile right away from him. She hated how confidence was so sexually appealing. "Well, I think you're kinda cute." To her surprise. Riku let out a loud laugh. "Namine, that was never a secret at all." Now Namine had the widened eyes. If he knew that, did he know everything else? He was a smart guy, and she wasn't the most secretive about her feelings. Then she remembered something a guide to guys told her. If they corner you, then play on their level. Riku's confidence turned to confusion when Namine's blush disappeared and she stole his smile.

"Well it's not like you're any better." She took a rather large step towards him. "I've seen you admire my hair. You always give me the cheeiest compliments from behind." Riku was the one blushing now. Namine grinned in domination. "Not to mention, the things you sometimes get me. Like a heart shaped necklace for my birthday." Namine was having too much fun with this. But apparently, she said something wrong, because Riku's confidence came right back again. He took another step towards her. If he was any closer, he would have stepped right through her. "Well why wouldn't I?" He moved towards her ear and whispered. "It's not my fault, you're so beautiful." And Namine had instantly gone back to a blushing fool. But she couldn't let him win that easily.

"As if your words will have any effect me." She wasn't the best at pulling off a smug look, and she probably looked stupid right now. But it was completely worth it in her mind. That is until she felt Riku's arms snake round her waist. He pulled her closer, making her see right into his eyes. "Well then, we might as well get to the good part." He smirked and gently kissed her. Namine lost all thought at that moment, and her instincts carried her the rest of the way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Now they were enjoying themselves enough already, but it wouldn't be romantic enough without fireworks going off in the background. Riku really had the best timing because tiny rockets were soaring through the sky and exploding just a few feet away. Not that they cared. They were too busy to care.

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi had slowly closed the door and Kairi was going crazy from happiness. While Sora just gave a stupid grin. "About freakin time!" Kairi yelled.

"Now we need to get Roxas and Xion together."

"But Kairi, they're siblings!"

"IT'S MEANT TO BE!"

**A/N: Wow this one ended up being longer than I thought. Guess I just got really into it. The cheesiness is really overloading in this collection, and we are only two chapters in. Hope ya enjoyed, feel free to request, and don't forget to review this chapter, or else Kairi is gonna make a main course out of you.**


	3. I'm not tired!

**Title: I'm not tired!**

**Requester: Myself (I get the feeling it'll be like this for a while. Oh well.)**

Beds are great. Who needs friends, family, water or any part of life when you have a nice, comfortable bed? And that's exactly how Riku felt right now. His head smashed against the pillow, arms draped over the side of his mattress. His legs, constantly shifting position under the quilt. He was far too comfortable to describe. He was in total bliss and nothing could take him away from it.

"Riku! I can't sleep!"

Except for her. Riku just ignored the pulling at his arm and buried his head further into the pillow.

"Come on Riku, get up!"

"Go to sleep Namine." He mumbled lazily.

"What part of 'I can't sleep' don't you get?" The energetic blonde groaned, still pulling at his arm. Riku rolled over, turning his back to her. Nothing gets between a man and his bed. "Well, try again." He replied, slightly more awake than before. But now he felt tugging at his leg.

"You're supposed to entertain me!"

"I don't wanna."

"What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"I'm only your boyfriend in the daytime. At night, I'm just Riku."

Namine sighed and sat by his bed, her back against the wood. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, making her give an evil smile.

"Well in that case, does that mean it wasn't cheating when Roxas and I made out on your birthday night?" She asked innocently.

That did it. The second that she finished her sentence, Riku had leapt out of bed and over to her. "YOU DID WHAT!?" And with that, Namine burst into fits of laughter, leaving a very confused and somewhat worried Riku. But during her constant struggles to breath from laughing, he soon realised that he had been fooled.

Eventually, Namine managed to stop laughing like a maniac but still giggled at the memory. "It wasn't that funny, ya know." Riku looked away, embarrassed at his overreaction. "You should have seen your face!" Namine smiled mockingly at him. Riku couldn't help but smile a little.

"Ya know, you have a sick sense of humour sometimes."

"Well I'm so very sorry sweetie, but that's what you get for being a terrible boyfriend and ignoring my wishes." If this had been anyone other than Riku, they would never be able to tell when she was sarcastic. And it was times like this that he was grateful for knowing her so well. With one last sigh, he slid his hands behind his head and relaxed.

"Alright Nami, you win. Riku is at your service for as long as you want." The tired teen rolled his eyes, but was completely off guard when arms were thrown around him. "Thanks Riku! You're the best boyfriend ever!" Well that opinion changed quickly. She leapt off of his lap and ran out the door. "Whoa, where are you going!?" Riku yelled across the room. Namine peeped her head through the door. "To get my bed stuff of course." And she ran out, leaving a very confused boy.

Once he had processed everything that just happened, he slapped his hand over his face, laughing to himself. How could anyone be so energetic, this late? Maybe he should invite Namine to stay the night more often, just to see what she does. He could sleep later.

Not long after, slow footsteps could be heard coming back to Riku's room. He looked up and saw Namine coming in, with her entire air bed, blankets and pillows. "Um, is this really necessary?" He asked. The blonde looked at him as if it was an obvious question. "Duh! How am I gonna feel sleepy if I'm not comfortable?" Riku scratched his head, unable to keep up with her logic. "Well whatever you say, honey."

(Unbelievably awesome transition)

"So, how is this meant to help you sleep?" Riku looked down to his side. Namine was now relaxing on her air bed, beside Riku's, but a lot lower than he was. "Simple. You entertain me, and I become so out of energy from amusement that I fall asleep." Now if only, she could explain how she managed to get good grades with that logic. Riku chuckled.

"I can't imagine you running out of energy."

"Hey! Don't make me come up there!"

"And do what? You care about me too much to even consider hurting me."

"THAT'S IT!"

Riku started laughing, which didn't last long at all. Namine had already jumped onto him and tackled him down. But, the muscles of this silver haired boy decided this fight from the start. He immediately grabbed her wrists and pushed her back onto the bed and smiled above her. "That's adorable. You think you can take down the school's best athlete."

What Riku didn't expect, were the soft lips that were now firmly on his. His eyes widened but the shock quickly wore off and he leaned down, kissing her back. And that's when Namine moved her knees so they were level with his chest. She kicked him right off of her with one feel swoop so he landed on his back. Grinning in defeat, she got back on top of him. "It's seems the school's best athlete was just taken down." Riku shuffled out of her grip so he could sit up Infront of her.

"That was cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war."

"Awwww, you love me."

"I meant the war part, you idiot!"

"It's ok Namine. I love you too."

Namine rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed, pretending to be bored and annoyed. In reality, she was just trying to hide the pink that was ravishing her cheeks. "Well I'm flattered. But I'm still not asleep yet."

"A rock contains a hard surface, and if it's dropped from at least 10 feet and lands on a human then it could cause severe pain to their body." Namine sat back up, eyeing him in confusion. Riku smiled at her and continued. "Rocks come in many shapes and sizes, and some contain holes and various unique colours for unknown reasons-"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm making you so bored, that you'll eventually sleep."

"Well, you certainly got me bored."

"Namine, if you give me one more compliment, I might just squeal." Riku replied, sounding as sincere as possible. Namine's sarcastic face was quickly replaced with a giggle. But then an idea popped into her head. A mischievous grin spread her face, and she innocently crawled over to Riku. His expression, however quickly turned to worry. Even he couldn't figure out what she was thinking sometimes. She sat right beside him and looked right into his eyes.

"Riku, I can think of one way you can get me to sleep." She whispered in his ear. Riku was still confused but that soon faded away, and he proceeded to slam his head into his knees.

"No Namine, there is no way I am doing that again." And with that, her innocent act came to a quick end.

"Oh come on Riku, just this once! I promise I'll never ask again."

"Everytime I tell you that damn story, you say that! Well I ain't being fooled again."

"If you do, then we can snuggle." Not that Namine would have minded doing that anyway. It seemed as if she had convinced him, when that egocentric grin of his appeared on his face. He turned to her and leaned forwards so his breath was fresh on her face.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but I can make you snuggle with me, without any effort whatsoever." Namine blushed at their current position and his choice of words, but she wasn't one to accept defeat so easily. Without any warning, she quickly turned around and tried to leap away. But strong arms found their way around her waist before she even got the chance and pulled her back.

"Namine Namine Namine." Riku whispered into her ear, seductively. "You mean far too much to me, for me to just let you run away from my grasp." For a moment, Namine considered just staying there and allowing him to hold her. But, sleep before intimacy was what all those guides to keeping good health told her.

She slowly twisted herself around so she was facing Riku. She forgot how comfortable his lap was. "Well if I mean so much to you, then you'll happily make me feel better by telling me the story." She grinned. Riku's confidence was not fading away, however.

"I'll tell you the story if you tell me you love me." Namine groaned.

"Do I have to?" Riku's happiness faded away and was replaced with a sad frown. But Namine knew that he was playing with her. It took a lot to offend him.

"Well fine, if it's too much for you to handle."He pouted. The blonde girl couldn't help but smile and eventually gave in. She pressed her head against his, their noses brushing softly.

"I love you, Riku."

His smile grew back.

"Almost as much as PETA loves animal cruelty."

To her surprise, Riku wasn't even slightly annoyed by that joke. Instead he instantly let go of her, and was dying of laughter. "Ok, that was pretty good." He smiled wide, still lightly laughing from that. Namine rolled her eyes but laughed a little, with him.

"Fine, I'll tell you the freaking story."

"Yay!"

Riku slid himself down so he was lying on his back with Namine still on top of him. Surprisingly, she simply closed her eyes and relaxed on his chest. Riku took a deep sigh and began.

"So Sora always wanted to be a sausage hunter. But he never managed to live his dream. Until one day when-" His story telling was interrupted by low moans from above. He lifted his head to look up and couldn't believe what he saw. Namine had instantly fallen asleep and he'd barely even started. Giving a huge sigh of relief, he just lay there. He couldn't be bothered to move from his position. Thankfully she weighed so little, that it wasn't long before he dropped off.

Moral of the story: Riku's body makes a comfortable surface.

**A/N: So, I made Riku a lot sexier than planned in this oneshot. But that probably isn't even possible. I feel less straighter with every fic I write. I would have made this sooner, but recently I got shockingly tired and couldn't bring myself to write. But that seems to have passed. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, and don't forget to review this chapter, or else, you'll have to listen to Riku tell you about rocks all night long.**


	4. When he's around, who needs swimming?

**A/N: Howdy guys, and welcome to what will probably be the last oneshot I write for this collection. Or at least for a long while. Why is that? Cos all my other fics get much more publicity, and if this doesn't get as much, I feel like I'm wasting my time. But if this is the last, let's make it a good one.**

"Kairi, maybe entering this contest wasn't such a good idea." Namine said nervously, as she rubbed sun cream over the shoulders of her best friend. "Of course this is a good idea." Kairi replied, relaxing into Namine's hands. "It's only swimming after all. It's healthy! And this is like, the nicest beach ever."

"Yeah, but with a bunch of perverted guys watching us."

"Namine, it's only going to be Sora, Roxas and..."

"Riku." They both said together. If you got a dictionary, and looked for the definition of the word "sexy," then you would just get a big picture of Riku. If you looked for the definition of hot, you would get a picture of Riku. Or cute. Or gorgeous. Or just any word to describe good looks.

Riku had everything that could make a man attractive and tripled it. He had long silver hair that shined like the sun. His tough as nails, six-pack was the result of years of working out. His voice had the perfect combo of dark but soothing. And he had the most engaging, blue eyes that any human had come across. If a girl managed to even earn a hug from Riku, then they would talk about it for at least a week.

Kairi giggled as his name rolled off of her tongue. "Besides, don't you want Riku to see you in just a bra and panties?" Namine instantly fell to the ground as Kairi asked that question. How had that thought not occurred to her? What if he judges her from how she is dressed? Maybe he will think she's a slut from wearing so little. No, he's too much of a gentleman to think that. But then maybe he'd start perving over her. But would that be a bad thing? Ugh, getting thoughts straight is hard.

"Um, Namine? Earth to Namine!" Kairi was frantically waving her hands in front of the daydreaming blonde's eyes. Finally, she came back to reality. "Oh, sorry." She apologised, sincerely. Kairi smiled. Her younger, blonde friend was always so sincere.

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled from a few feet behind them. The two girls turned around and saw a girl with long brown hair, and two very shirtless boys next to her. Namine saw the guys and became tomato, red. Sora and Roxas were two of the hottest guys in school. With spiky, well coloured hair, milky skin and such nice eyes. They were nothing, compared to the silver god, but their looks still meant business.

"Hi Olette!" Kairi, yelled back at her. The three teens ran over to them, careful not to trip in the sand. "So how have you two been?" Sora asked. "Great! Namine's a little shy, since Riku's coming." She replied with a giggle.

Namine really didn't want to hate her, but she made it very difficult sometimes.

"RIKU'S COMING!?" Olette screeched out. "Yes Olette, he's coming!" Kairi managed to say after rubbing her now damaged ears. "Oh my god, how do I look?" The brunette turned around and played with her hair in the view of the girls. "Calm down, you look fine!" Roxas spoke confidently, hoping to calm her down. Olette smiled a little, and slowly let her nerves relax.

"Ya know, this is probably the first time you've ever decided to not do homework instantly and do something else instead, Olette." Sora grinned. "Hey!" She punched his arm, angrily. "It's not my fault I'm the only hardworking student around here." She added. "Hey, I work hard too!" Namine interrupted.

"And I like to think that I put effort into my work as well." A tough voice from a few feet away, caused them all to shut up. They all recognised that voice in an instant, and turned around to meet the sight of a god. Riku, was almost naked, only wearing fairly long swimming trunks. The guys ran up to him to greet him, while the girls all stood there, gazing like they were watching a meteor shower.

But as much as Namine would love to stand there and enjoy the show, she would not be able to handle the awkwardness that follows. She was shy normally but around Riku, it was like her vocal chords had been taken away.

"Um, excuse me..." She spoke shyly, and ran round the corner of a cliff, peering from the side. The girls hadn't noticed her leave at all and ran over to the boys, finally snapping out of their trance

Namine had trouble making out what they were saying from her distance, occasionally hearing a word or two. But she saw very clearly, and her eyes nearly flew out of their sockets when she saw Kairi place her hands over Riku's back.

"Riku, how about I help you out and put some sun cream on you?" The blonde girl behind the cliff wasn't sure how she heard that so clearly, but she just wanted to rip the red head apart when she said that. She wasn't sure whether to be jealous, shocked that she could be so bold, or whether she should just jump in and rub the sun cream all over his body by herself. His sweet, sweet body.

But alas, Namine was far too scared to do that. It's ok though, it's not like Riku would agree to Kairi's offer.

"Sure thing, Kai." Namine hated everything right now.

Of course, Riku wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly why Kairi gave the offer, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed the attention and he practically used self esteem as his life source. He turned around, his back facing Kairi and she started rubbing the cream all over him. And as if, Namine wasn't jealous already, but the smiling red head's hand movements were so slow and she even brushed her face against his back.

Do you have any idea how many girls dream of doing that?

Namine had no desire to see her best friend, orgasm over rubbing the guy, adored by everyone. Particularly herself. She couldn't help it if she had a thing for gentlemen. Gentlemen with silver hair. And abs. And basically everything Riku had.

She walked over to a nearby ledge and fell down onto it, for god knows how long. Why did she come here again? Oh yeah, a swimming contest. Well at least she was going last. That would make things a bit less painful.

At least half an hour passed by, and she was dying with curiosity as to how the interaction between the girls and Riku was going. But she refused to look. She'd be scarred for life if she turned around, and saw her best friend and crush, engaging in passionate love making on huge shore.

Some people would say she was exaggerating. She rarely listened.

"Hey there, Namine!" At the speed of light, she jerked her body back up at that voice. And that voice belonged to, both the last person she wanted to see, and the person she never wanted to stop looking at.

Riku was there, standing in front of her, in all of his sexy glory.

Namine suddenly felt like all the oxygen had been sucked right out of her lungs. Obviously, this wasn't the first time that Riku had spoke to her. They'd talk a fair amount, but most of the time, she would just turn into a puddle of blush and mumble like she was high.

_'Riku's talking to you, Namine and I will never forgive you if you screw this up.' _She thought. "Um... hi."_ '10/10 Namine, It's such a mystery that you've never gotten a guy you like, before.' _Yeah, Namine wasn't the most forgiving to herself. Riku just smiled and chuckled, his laugh making her want to swoon right there.

Still smiling that beautiful smile, he sat right by her. Literally right by her. His hip, just brushing against hers. His fairly naked hip. Namine was impressed with herself for not passing out by now. "So, what's up?" He asked, enthusiastically.

_'Ok, round 2. No one word answers this time_.' "The sky." _'I really need to find a new body_.' Namine wanted to slap herself right then, but Riku probably felt awkward enough. If he saw her slap herself, he might call the police and arrest her for going insane.

But surprisingly, he wasn't giving any weird looks. In fact, he was currently laughing his head off. Namine looked over at him, in confusion. She doubted that anyone else would find that funny, but apparently this guy loved it. She couldn't help but smile a little herself, mainly because of how much he was spazzing out, in his laughter. Even when laughing like a maniac, he was gorgeous.

But suddenly, his laughter died down into looks of concern. "W-What's wrong?" She asked in worry. During all this, she was pretty amazed with herself at how she managed to avoid looking at his chest. Maybe that half an hour away from her friends really helped her out.

"What's that on your back?" He asked, curiously. At his words, Namine instantly flailed her arms over her backside, in a panic. She hated bugs, dirt or anything that wasn't clothing, on her skin. Eventually after flailing about a ton, her hand found the problem, causing her to wince in pain. Somehow, without noticing, she had managed to sunburn herself. That must have happened when she was daydreaming, while lying in the sand.

"Oh, I think the son must have got to me, heheh." Namine lightly laughed, trying to make a joke out of the situation. It wasn't working. Riku moved around her so he could see the spot and just stared at it. But unsurprisingly, his trademark smile, soon came back. "Hey, how about I rub sun cream all over you? And I'll make sure it's all over so there is no way that you'll get burnt again."

Namine just became the first human to instantly die without moving a muscle.

Let's get this straight. Riku, the most perfect, flawless, hottest, sexiest, most gorgeous guy on the planet, would be feeling and caressing the body of timid, shy, Namine. How do you even process that information without fainting? One of her many fantasies about him would be happening. She doesn't like to talk about her other fantasies that she has made. And all she had to do was agree to it.

Being able to speak was the big challenge, here.

Namine just sat there, not blinking, slowly panting. Riku was still smiling, not confused in any way. He had a pretty good idea of what was going through her mind.

A few minutes passed, and the silver haired boy's patience was quickly dropping. But finally, the shy blonde slowly nodded her head.

"Great! Mind standing up for me?" He asked politely, but to his surprise, Namine was up and on her feet in an instant. _'So eager'_ He thought.

"Alright, hold still for me." His voice was just so evilly, calm. It made Namine want to rip out his voice and keep it for herself. She didn't get much more time to think, however. Riku placed his hands over her smooth back and started rubbing his hands in slow, circular motions.

_'RED ALERT, RED ALERT! Riku is touching Namine! Alert the media, tell the world, write this day in history books as the best day in any human's life_!' Namine really couldn't believe this. This was the sort of thing that happened in fairy tales, the kind of thing that only existed in a hormonal girl's dream. And he had only just started.

Time went by, so very slowly, as his hands massaged every inch of her arms. Namine's small body movements came to a complete halt, when his arms found their way around her waist and he started rubbing her stomach.

This was too much for her.

The next minute or two had completely fallen out of Namine's memory. Maybe she was just too lost in the moment that she had fallen in a trance. But she could not remember him rubbing her legs at all. Although, for some reason she had a vague memory of him, accidentally brushing his hand against her ass. But Namine didn't believe that memory. She was having enough trouble believing any of this.

"There we go. Done and dusted!" Riku stood back up, waiting for her to acknowledge his words. But she just stood there; her back was still facing him. "Um, Namine?" He started waving his hand in front of her face. She turned around to look at him, her face was completely blank.

She was still processing everything that just happened.

And then she fell into the sand. Just like that, her back pulled her right into the warm shore.

"Whoa! You ok there?" Riku got on his knees and held out a hand to her. Namine slowly pulled herself up so she was sitting down, and nodded. "Fine. I just slipped." She lied. Hey, give a girl a break! When the hottest guy on the planet starts rubbing you, it's a lot to take in! She started to pull herself, fully onto her feet, when Riku raised a hand up, telling her to stop.

"Don't bother. Looks like you're having enough trouble, as it is." He chuckled. Namine wasn't sure if she should be offended or not. But the idea of not having to use her legs, felt very appealing right now.

She threw her head back, and let her body sink into the sand. This was so much better. But that didn't last long, because a mere few seconds in, hands were tugging at her legs. She squirmed a little. This had to be the highest amount of times that she had been touched. And it was by Riku of all people.

Wait, why the heck was he touching her legs?

Her legs were pulled all the way from her current position and onto his knees. Namine was too distracted by what he was doing, to even feel the pain of being dragged through the hot sand. She instantly sat up, wondering what on earth he could be planning. And she was completely unaware, that sitting up, caused her to end up, on his lap.

"What the heck are you doing?" She almost managed to sound slightly threatening. You just couldn't get mad at that face. Riku stayed smiling, and moved his head round to her ear. Namine was so confused, but she soon got her answer. Unless she was very much mistaken, Riku was tasting and licking her earlobe. And wow, it felt good.

Without questioning it any further, Namine's eyes instantly shut. She wasn't sure whether she was trying to block it out or enjoy it more. But maybe closing her eyes wasn't the smartest move. But suddenly, the feeling was gone. She opened her eyes to see what the problem is. But, immediately after her eyes opened, warmed lips were planted onto hers.

This was not happening. There is absolutely no force in the universe that could ever convince her that this might be happening. But it was.

HOLY SHIZZLE! Riku was kissing her! That's the equivalent of winning the lottery, and then finding out your queen of a lost kingdom, then finding out your dead parents are still alive. How was this possible?

Well, Namine sure knew that living in the moment was a good motto.

She wasn't sure where the sudden confidence had come from, but with no regrets, she started slowly kissing him back. But she didn't know what she was dealing with, as this professional starting nibbling on her lip. She squirmed a little, opening her mouth, and his tongue shot through her mouth and onto hers at the speed of sound.

"Mmmm..." They'd just started and already, Namine was moaning. He was even a great kisser. Couldn't this guy just be bad at one thing? Is that too much to ask? Riku's kisses were taking all the breath right out of her.

When, all too quickly, they slowly broke away, a satisfying pop breaking the silence. Namine cursed the human race for needing oxygen. She was staring at Riku, but her mind had shutdown.

"Wow, that was a good one!" Riku grinned. Namine didn't know what to think. How? How did any of that just happen? Namine bit her lip, searching for more of the taste. She was missing it already.

"So, wanna make out some more?" Riku asked, like it was just a casual thing. The blonde on his lap, turned as red as a cherry. How did she get into this situation? She doubted that she would be able to speak anymore, so instead, she nodded vigorously.

The confident teen wasted no time, and started placing gentle kisses up and down her neck. Ahhhh, this was too good. Namine leaned her head back, softly moaning into the air.

"Riku, you're up next! ...Um Riku?" The silver haired boy, sadly tore his lips away from Namine's skin and looked at his caller. Namine pouted to herself. She felt so hollow without his lips on her body. "Alright, Roxas! I'll be right there." He yelled back. Oh yeah, they were here for a swimming contest. Namine had forgotten about basically everything around her except for Riku. Her attention quickly turned back to him, as her face was pulled around to his eyesight.

"Welp, see ya later beautiful." Riku smiled and lifted her off his knees, placing her gently on the sand. And he walked off to meet the others, like nothing had ever happened. Even now, Namine was still in shock. Every girl's dream just became her reality. She raised a hand to her mouth, recalling the memory. And she couldn't help but giggle.

(Amazing transition)

"RIKU DID WHAT!?" Olette screamed, once again deafening her poor friends. "Geez Olette, learn to quieten down!" Kairi violently whispered. But the angry brunette was too focused on Namine to notice the annoyed redhead. "You and Riku, actually made out?" It felt like she was having more trouble believing that Riku kissed her, more than the person who actually received the kiss. And that was really saying something.

"Yep!" Namine said happily. She was finally coming to terms with the facts. Olette pouted. "So unfair." Namine just rolled her eyes and turned to Kairi. "Honestly, I'm surprised you aren't more angry about it." To her surprise, Kairi started laughing as if the thought was crazy. "Oh please. I moved on from that obsession ages ago. I have better plans, anyway." With one last bright smile, the redhead turned and walked over to a certain, handsome brunette by the sea.

"Oh, hey Kairi!" Sora greeted her politely. Kairi didn't say a word. Instead, she leaned up and softly, kissed him, fully on the mouth. Sora was wide eyed, before quickly wrapping his arms around her waist, and gently kissing her back. Namine's mouth was hanging open, as she watched in awe. But she quickly jerked her head away when she saw Kairi's hand move to territory that she should not be allowed in.

But when she turned around, she did not expect to see silver hair right in front of her. "Where the heck did you come from!?" Namine yelled, at the sudden appearance. "Wow, calm down Namine." Riku rubbed his ear from her shouts. "I'd just finished my round of swimming and wanted to see you, that's all." Namine only turned a little pink at that comment. It's amazing how making out could make you feel so much more comfortable.

"Anyway, wanna come round my place later today?"

Never mind, the shyness had suddenly come back.

**A/N: Ya know, considering I'm a guy, I really seem to act like I know how the female mind works. I may have got it wrong and offended the entire female population. In which case, lol too bad. Anyway, that may or may not do it for this brief collection. And if it is, I feel that was a good note to end it on. With that said, hope you guys enjoyed, follow or fav if you did. And don't forget to review this chapter, or else, Olette will destroy your ears with her screams**


End file.
